Summer's lasting rays
by Sahara'swildeyes
Summary: Years past and life move on this is one vision of the future and the miss fortunes and highs of two children of four X-men


The colors of summer where in the air as Sahara stepped out on her balcony she smiled for once in a long time a true smile she was back from LSU and her anthropology studies with someone that meant more then life to her. She tossed a look as he came to the door and leaned against the frame his muscular body seemed to glisten in the sun as he smiled back. Sahara laughed as she slipped into his embrace. She missed it and when they by chance ran into each other, at a dance class of all things they slipped into their relationship, as if it had not been two years of wondering if the other was still alive.

Sahara leaned her head back as the rumble of his chest told her he was chuckling. Sahara looked up and followed his gaze to see her cousins coming through the back stumbling and groaning. Sahara joined him in his laughter realizing both Marcus and Luc had stayed out with girls they picked up drunkenly at a bar and where currently dealing with the after effects.

"Come on better get dose deux in safe before dere mere and pere catch 'em." Sahara laughed as Mikhail looked at her she saw his nod as they slipped out of the room and down to her cousins. Mikhail grinned as they massaged their temples. Sahara gave them both aspirin and coffee they drank it as they rambled on about the night before.

"So you two haven't learned?" Mikhail's heavy Russian voice asked.

"Dey nevah do." Mikhail and Sahara turned to see Rogue and Remy smiling at the group with Mercy and Henri glaring at Luc. Marcus was lucky his parents were still at the Boudreaux mansion. Sahara smirked as she leaned against the counter next to Mikhail.

"Tante Rouge dat ain't fair Remy nev'a learn eider." Luc grumbled, as Remy smirked it never stopped amazing the family how much Remy and Sahara where alike in mannerisms but she was her mothers child stubborn and independent to the hilt along with a strong willed.

"Remy learned pup he just played de game." Remy answered as most of the room broke out in chuckles.

"So Mikhail and Sahara you going to the French quarter to day for the festival." Mercy asked as Sahara nodded.

"Sahara ya dink ya could take care of some dings down dere rumors o younglings acting a fool." Henri smiled as Sahara, Luc, and Marcus grinned as Mikhail nodded he knew about the business both sides of Sahara's family where in and accepted them with a shrugged and a smile hell wasn't one to judge and that is why her families accepted him. "Mikhail try and keep the trios of dem in line," Sahara glared at her uncle, "Okay de deux of dem." Henri laughed as he pointed a Luc and Marcus who both smirked evilly at the remark, "Sahara can't do it by 'er self."

"Did it till dis year." Sahara smirked as Mikhail loved it when she got fired up.

"Dat I ain't arguing about just dink ya could use 'elp wid dem and get Mikhail accustom to de guild at de same time." Henri smiled as Sahara grinned.

"Dat seems fine." Sahara smiled, "Come on tweetle dee and dumb we got some business ta get ta." Luc and Marcus groaned as Mikhail claps their shoulders and laughed.

Sahara and Mikhail walked down the street admiring the shops and the people Sahara laughed as she looked at her cousins who where of course acting a fool for her benefit. Sahara saw a sunglasses vendor and grabbed a pair of big purple sunglasses and made a face Mikhail laughed as Luc and Marcus joined even Mikhail found a good pair of gag glasses but in the end Sahara picked a pair of sleek black glasses that made her look even better and Mikhail didn't think that was possible. The three laughed and as they moved down the street, they soon saw what Henri was talking about and their laughed died on their tongues as they became focused on the new task. Sahara slipped into the crowd as the other two cut through as the younglings saw them they took off straight for Sahara. Sahara pulled her telescoping staff out as they came close and with a quick and extremely well placed strike she took them all to their knees as she walked in front of group of young boys.

"Dis is dishonorable what ya doing I suggest if ya don't want de might of de guild coming down on ya, ya will stop now hein." Sahara glared as her glasses slipped down to see her red on black eyes lit up like hell fire its self. The boys agreed as they ran off paying respect to Luc, Marcus, and Sahara as prince's and princess of the guilds.

The group found their way to a small café and sat down and ordered lunch they began to talk as Mikhail's phone rang.


End file.
